Mortal gods
by Ms.IntrovertedDreamer
Summary: It's been about two years since Gaea was put to sleep, and the seven are living happily, the camp are at peace. Which is the perfect time for the newest prophecy to take action. This time, it's five who take the call. Five, who wouldn't be looked at twice, five who happened to come together as friends-five who have been plans made by the gods since before they where even born.
1. Chapter 1

How many stories have you read, heard, seen, or made up yourself where the character's life was perfect until they found the truth about themselves?

Hi. I'm Diamond Heger, and like my last name, I'm a strange case.

And it's not because I've been in the Foster service my whole life. Literally. I've lived in California since I was eight, and if I called anywhere home, it'd be there. No where specific, I've had homes all around. You could call me a hard kid.

At least, _they_ call me a hard kid. The Foster-service-people. And just about-okay-everyone else.

I've realized this by ninth grade, fourteen years old. The girl's made fun of me for hanging with the boys, playing sports with them during recess and partnering up with them and such, the boys made fun of me because I'm easy to make fun of. And my friends, their non-existent. If you're talking about _real_ friends. So, I faked. Everything. I made a whole new personality to match my looks, curly blond hair, big cheeks and big soft brown eyes, a body that's fragile while not being stick-like-skinny, and in no way matching my true toughness weirdo personality.

But this story isn't about that part of my life. Like I said it isn't because of my past. Instead, it's about when I went to a special camp-yup, Camp Half-Blood. Where _I had adventures and made friends and romance…_

Hah. I wish it was just that.

It started that summer, the summer between ninth and tenth grade, a little after I had turned fifteen. I was going to start at the school that I had transferred to in the middle of the year.

I never started.

Of course, if we're really going to start at the beginning, when all this godly stuff started, we'd have to start back when there was two weeks before summer. The week before I went to Camp.

It happened two months and one week ago,I was sitting were I always do, every night to watch the sunset.

It's just off my neighborhood. A little forest, with a little opening on a short cliff overlooking the beach.

That night's sunset was beautiful. Just enough orange, with a soft purple sky promising a night of clear starry night, red inking in-between the purple and orange.

I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Beautiful, wasn't it?"

Now I've had a lot of experiences with being snuck up on, mostly because I don't pay attention to my surroundings. I know how to hide my reaction.

But this guy freaked me out.

One second I was alone, and then poof he appeared behind me right as the sun was setting.

After my surprised jump, having to pull my butt back up from almost falling off the edge, I turned over to answer cool-y.

"It was wasn't it?" I almost gasped at what I saw

He was an eighteen year old looking guy, wearing a jacket, jeans, and neon orange sneakers. His hands were casually in his pocket; his hair was curly golden blonde, his eyes sky blue.

He was an extreme babe. And obviously not from here. And possibly unaware of the over-a-hundred-degrees thing.

He sat next to me and nodded modestly.

"One of my top best, if I do say so myself."

I didn't understand what he meant; I decided to play it safe and went along.

"Yeah, it was beautiful."

I turned and gave my best smile. "Names Diamond, by the way, like the jewel." That's how I always introduce myself. It's my line.

He grinned, showing off his blinding white teeth.

"Strong, and beautiful, I've always loved Diamonds."

Then he stuck his hand out.

"Apollo, pleasured, I'm sure." He kept up that great grin.

I smiled sweetly, forced myself not to blush and shook his hand.

I liked him right away. That was by far the best compliment I've ever gotten. Even if it was more of a compliment to diamonds.

He started stating facts about sunsets and rises. I was memorized that he was acting so natural. Hey teenage girl, sitting on a cliff on a mountain that's not exactly allowed to be entered, wasup?

He even recited some sun poems.

They were probably awful. But I'm horrible at poetry. If it rhymed and sounds okay, then they were good in my mind

We talked until the sun rose.

When he was spotting it out to me, I jumped to my feet right away and freaked out.

"I have to go! Sorry their going to kill me!" He just chuckle and stood up.

He grabbed my shoulders to calm me.

"Do not worry, Diamond. They won't even notice. See you tonight, same time?"

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

When I opened my eyes-Who _knows_ how long after- he was gone.

I could have stayed there all day wondering what just happened, but didn't have the time.

I ran home, expecting a yelling at and grounding, but instead, no one looked at me twice.

They acted as if I was just waking up.

I was so exhausted, that I slept on the bus to and from school. The only reason why I stayed up during school was by thinking of Apollo. And the cup of coffee I had pried from my Foster mom that morning.

Then, when I got home, I ignored my home work and went straight asleep. Setting an alarm, I woke twenty minutes before the sun set.

I went back to the same spot and he met me there.

We talked about random things. My last foster home, my current foster home, he recited some poems, and we talked more.

But we didn't talk about that morning.

When the sun rose, the same thing happened.

A kiss and he disappeared.

That day, I was exhausted. I slept a little in class and only got by because of the cup of straight black coffee I drank. Thank goodness the last few weeks of school was easy.

But that time when I met him, I made him tell me how he kept disappearing.

And he did.

He told me about Greek and Roman gods, how I'm the daughter of one, how he's a god, he talked about the wars and everything.

Every day for that week we met in the same place and he answered all my questions.

Then, on the last day, a school called about accepting kids like me. Getting kicked out of schools and not sitting still, socially disturbed kids, they called me.

Apollo warned me already, so I knew it was the camp.

Apollo brought me to camp and promised to visit soon.

But he never did.

That's the story of how I came to camp,

And fell in love with the great god Apollo.

In the two months of camp, I became friends with a lot of people. A lot in my opinion, of course.

Here, they have nothing to make fun of. We're all ADHD. We all can't read. We all are messed up and have been kicked out of hundreds of schools.

In the first two months of living here, I became really good friends with four other kids.

They're a lot like me. The gods had a deal to claim everyone by the time they turn thirteen, and all of us except on thirteen year old are already _past _thirteen. But undetermined.

Everyone's been paying attention to see who our parents are. But not as much as we are.

Though we act like we don't. Part of me isn't sure if I even want to be claimed. It'll make it harder to hate them. While it's fine if you rant about the gods in general, and your parent without knowing who they are, you cursing their name specifically… They're not really for that.

And really, for awhile, I was happy.

And then I was claimed.

**I know, It's pretty cheesy and Mary Sue-ey. Oh! My OC is so cool, she's got the name of a fricken ****_jewel_**** and the god of the sun noticed her. Suck it! Hah, it isn't like that I swear.**

**And for those who read my first version of this, well. I hope this is better. Tell me what you think, I'm trying to keep the same plot while making the writing better and more interesting. Thanks for reading! And,**

R**ead, **R**eview,** R**ecycle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup! Thank you all who followed and reviewed, right after I posted this! You guys are amazing. **

**I don't own anything but my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

So, I guess I should begin by saying who I am. Elizabeth. Elizabeth Angler. And no, you cannot call my Liz, or Lizzie, or Beth, and despite what the Stolls say,_ I do not like Lizard_.

Just Elizabeth, my family calls me Beth. But that's mainly 'cause my families stupid and stubborn. Plus they raised me. So, I guess I owe it to them.

That's another thing about me, and very important to me. Yeah, I know, it sounds like the whole, "Family is the most important thing in the universe, blah-blah-blah."

Thing, but It's true, I suppose.

My "family" contains my dad, my brother Jay, and me. That and grandparents, who live in Britain and a few relatives here and there. Heck, sometimes we even see my brother's mom's family.

See there, I said my brother's. Not, my mom. See, my dad had a kid at eighteen, with a seventeen year old women. You know the story, both worked in a not-so-legal-mechanic store, attraction came and hormones took over.

Then, Jay popped out.

Five years later, when the two had gotten other jobs and where married and even taking night classes to finish college, Dad's wife-Jennifer-died in a car crash. Kinda the reason behind why we don't have a car. Well, at least dad's excuse to being too poor for one.

The sad thing is that is wasn't long before then that they had just gotten in on a waiting list for adopting a little girl. Yup, you guessed it, me.

My dad-Jack Angler-thought that it would be good to go along with it. To honor his late wife's wish. It was Jennifer's idea; she wanted a girl but couldn't have any more children, no matter how much they tried. Plus, despite where they met and all, she was a down to earth good person.

Or at least I hear.  
So, when two years later the adoption agency said they _finally _had someone matching their description, he took her. Me, really.

I was four years old; I don't know anything besides my birthday date, and that ancestor-talking I'm from Greece, but could have been born anywhere, really. That's the only thing the orphanage knows and told me. I always knew I was adopted, but it didn't bother me, mostly. I loved my family, despite their flaws. My dad working bad jobs with bad people to scrape together some rent money, whilst flirting with every moving female, my older brother being a horrible role model and getting expelled to many times to be good, and me being forced to wear hand me downs and go to public schools without a lunch my whole life.

But, of course, everything has to end. Especially the good things.

When I was thirteen, dad had gotten arrested being caught stealing for his boss. I was forced to stay in our cramped apartment alone with my brother.

Of course, we fought. I left, and when I get angry, I go for a walk. I practically have been everywhere in Manhattan.

I remember getting very lost and sneaking on buses, and eventually having to hitchhike in Long Island.

Long story short, I ended up in Camp Half Blood.

But worse went to great when I actually made friends, something I've never truly did. And, at the beginning of the year, I made a boyfriend out of one of my closest friends, Leo Valdez.

Now, being fifteen, I've gotten use to not being claimed. I'm practically a Hermes camper, honestly.

Oh, but remember when I said everything has to end? Mainly good things? Yeah, that happened again.

* * *

**Thank you ArtemisApollo97 for reviewing! Means a lot to me, I take all the constructive criticism I can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I honestly don't like this chapter, I'll try to do better on my other ones.**

**Like always, I don't own anything at all-BUT, my OC. So suck it. I own my very own OC.**

**Marina.**

I had been in camp for almost half a year. I came the winter before this summer, February, and I stayed year long.

My life before camp? Amazing. Like a story. An old farm passed down in generations, parents and a new baby sister. A best friend, and a _big _ol' family.

My name is Marina Esperanza. I'm from Florida were I was born and raised. But I'm from Mexico, or at least that's what I've always been told. My mom and dad are from there, only moved to America in their youth. I don't look much like them, I've got the tan skin, and I've got black hair and grey eyes.

When I was eight my little sister was born. Nina. She was amazing. She was deaf, unfortunately, but we learned sign language and taught her to sign at a young age.

When I was ten, my dad died in a car accident. This is where my life start getting complicated. My mom had to get a job and I went to school with my best friend, Ella, since my mom home schooled the two of us. I went to a private school, me and Ella both got in on a scholar ship program they had.

I'm three years younger than my friend. But we were both in higher grades than normal for our ages. I was in seventh grade, and my friend was in ninth grade. It was one of those schools for the gifted, that's known for only accepting exceptional students. And yet still a pretty small school, where we lived everything was small- before you got to the farming area. If we had grown up at the city, we'd of known almost every one by the time we where adults.

Anyways, we weren't the only youngsters in school.

I was ten when we joined, and I was in seventh grade. My friend was thirteen. Almost three years later and I had just started my first year of highschool. My best friend's group of friends and I where already close, but we where able to spend more time then just after or before school, and I spoke close enough to perfect English, though it took me awhile to catch up. I wallowed in despair after my fathers death, being bitter about going to school and making sure everyone knew that It wasn't my idea, but did learn it eventually. My family never bothered to teach me English.

Growing up my mother and father where to busy on the farm to watch me most of the time, so I was taken care of by my great-grandma who lives on the farm. She raised me like a nanny would, until I was old enough to run around and annoy my parents to death. Anyways, Grandma didn't want to learn English, so she practically taught me that whilst you should love America and being an American, you shan't learn English. 'Cause she don't know English.

Also partly because I didn't want to learn, anything that takes longer then a day, and also because everyone we spoke to spoke Spanish. Most of the people who would help on the farm where family, or at least close family friends. And life was, or getting to be, great.

But my amazing story book life ended when I turned thirteen, I came back late and watched my mom and little sister be killed by a giant.

That was where my story really began.

I was homeless just running from countless monsters for almost two months before being found and brought to camp. How I got to New York, I didn't know. I seemed to go to where was most crowded bigger cities, to hide from the monster creeping in every dark corner.

That was half a year ago.

Coming to camp, everything got more confusing. Chiron, the camp leader had told me about my family. My mom? Care free sweet women who would tell Myths from everywhere and time? Who moved to America when she was thirteen, just 'cause her grandparents needed help at the farm? Daughter of Persephone.

Grandma? Not actually related. Turns out she married my Grandpa after my mother was born. The same thing goes with my Grandpa's mother, who died long ago; her first child was with Hermes.

Chiron says that one of my parents would be my real one, while the other would be a god. That the one who wasn't really my parent must of agreed to care for me.

I found this plain dumb. Never before that day did I feel so strongly about not telling the child that they were adopted.

I learned that there are actually a few families with godly blood here and there, and that the family usually keeps close to the gods and goes down like this. Occasionally having a half blood and sending them to camp. That if I truly was just Alejandro and Mariana's child, like Nina was, then even if I wasn't technically half god I'd have just about as much godly blood in me.

It hurt that it's possible all my family knew about gods, and they didn't bother telling me I'm the child of one.

Now, I left behind that life. Still having nightmares almost every night, I had four friends like me. Over thirteen, though I'm thirteen, that aren't claimed either. Even though we are all crazy worried about why we aren't claimed yet, we're happy with our lives. Here, no one makes fun of me, being the baby in high school, too short to touch the ground when I sit, not speaking English, ADHD and dyslexia.

Chiron says they didn't tell me about my parentage to protect me. That knowing would make me more vulnerable to monsters. And now, I'm not entirely sure I want to know my real parents. Part of me is bitter, I mean really bitter. But it's hard for me to think of them as anything but who I know as I grew up, my loving parents. Just like they'll always be to me.

At first I didn't believe Chiron. He also showed me that the ring my mom gave me when I was eight, a little after my little sister was born, turns into a sword if you turn the gem. So much for the, _When I was a little girl my mom gave me that ring, when I went to help my grandparent's with their farm. As a sign of growing up._ Pshh. Grandma ain't even her real mom.

It took me awhile. At first I had to fake being happy. But after a while, I made friends, I got pretty good at camp things, life started getting fun. At camp, you can't help but feel at home. Even if it's just a little.

And then, I was claimed and nothing was the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning/afternoon/night! I actually do own something this time… see… I own my OC's, you can't have them, so suck it!**

Being an outcast, left out, forgotten, sucks. But I'd take it any day.

Use to be something like that, if you forgot about people staring at me and my friends, judging us, betting on us.

It made me mad sometimes. Other times, I was amused. If I haven't been claimed yet, why would it be today? Now, I miss when it was only that.

I've been in Camp Half Blood three years now. I came right before the Titan war, and have stayed year round since. See, I don't have a family. I was raised by Aunt Rosa, who could be my grandma but isn't either. Instead she just happens to be the women who found me as a baby on the streets. She took me in and raised me when no one came to claim me.

My name? Zeke Jumbler. When I was twelve, brought by a Satyr that was hiding in my school, I came to camp. Now being fifteen, nothing really changed. I live in the Hermes cabin, waiting to be claimed, with only four friends. Which only happened because they too are unclaimed-that we all became close. And I hope it stays that way, because with what I have in my future, I could use the help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC**

* * *

Ever heard of a demigod who hated his life? Of course you have. Their demigods.

Now, ever heard of a demigod who hated his life because it's so utterly boring?

Now _that's_ a rare one.

I've been going to camp since I was ten. I'm now sixteen, six years here and I'm still sitting in the Hermes cabin waiting to be claimed.

Yeah, gods, I'm three years past the due date. Past when you're supposed to claim me.

My name's Jake Hencer, up to when I was ten, I lived with foster families. Being passed around every time someone got bored of me, or I was too difficult. But hey, trouble follows me, I'm a demigod.

There's absolutely nothing interesting about me. I've got dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. I've taken the fact that I've never been claimed into my own hands and just went with my gut. Trying everything that one cabin usually specializes in. The only one that stuck-Forging.

At first I would just drift around. Hang with cabin nine at the forges then with Hermes campers during class, not really close to anyone. Guess I don't feel like I belong, or just bitter like the rest of the unclaimed.

Then I remember after the Titan war, one new kid that didn't get claimed like the rest. We sort of just got close since we were out of place.

We were the talk of camp for some time-well alright just some weeks. The next great prophecy started and everyone focused on that.

Towards the end another kid came and stayed unclaimed. And another and another.

I feel somewhat bad saying I'm glad they're not claimed. At least I'm not alone.

But, the stares started up again. The bets on whose kids we were. Being stared at until we all just run and hide, and just hang out in the forest or in our cabin all day, not wanting to be asked personal question by people who are betting money on our lives.

The funny thing is that most of them won, in the end, while none of them winning. It's funny how some things turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

** So I decided to post another chapter, just in case a few of you didn't die of boredom after my first five, which where really just introductions.**

**This is the first real chapter of my story, in the point of view of Diamond.**

**Enjoy! Or don't, It's your choice.**

* * *

When Marina shook me awake, I opened then snapped my eyes shut again. The sun flittered in the windows. Blinding me and making my eyes sting.

I tried to tell Marina nicely that I'll be up in just a second, but ended up only mumbling and rolling over, covering my eyes with my arms.

She shakes me again, saying something but I didn't pay attention. Everyone was talking in the loud cabin.

How did I know it was Marina? I honestly don't know. I suppose I could have recognized her voice, but I'm in that realm of being tired that I'll recognize your voice, but I'm too tired to _hear_ you.

Then my blanket disappeared, I scrunched up real quick like, but it was hopeless. The cold woke me up.

Of course, this is Camp Half Blood in the summer. It wasn't cold for long.

I got up and like usual rushed around to get ready, as everyone was starting to line up for breakfast.

After throwing my curly hair into a pony tail, I rushed to the back of the line-being the newest unclaimed kid.

"Cabin 11, fall in!" The Stoll brother's said together. They always did stuff like that, both being Senior counselors. I think it's because they can't do anything alone, or don't want to. Usually it's the oldest kid who's counselor, but I'm not sure who's older then who.

I followed my cabin to the dining pavilion, where my stomach growled the second I got a scent of the smell. I almost bonked into Marina when we stopped at our table. She came here last winter, so even though she too isn't claimed, she's higher in rank then me. It feels kind of weird, having such a little girl known as higher then you. Well, she's thirteen, sure, but she sure as heck doesn't look like it.

I quickly got food then went with the rest to push a buttery piece of toast into the fire. "Apollo." I whispered, with a small smile.

Then I went and sat across from my friend, Zeke. He smiled lazily at me, his brown hair almost covering his whole face. He's like a zombie when he wakes up.

I felt someone slide in next to me, as I was taking a sip of orange juice. When I looked over Elizabeth waved to me. I smiled back. She was wearing the usual attire of camp, shorts and a camp shirt with her long chocolate brown hair in a braid. I was horribly jealous of that hair. Chocolate looking and I'm stuck with blonde. There's nothing wrong with it, except that everyone-including me-loves dumb blonde jokes.

Next to Elizabeth was Marina, and next to Zeke was Jake. This was usually how it was; we always sat on the edge of the table. But you can't blame us, this is the Hermes cabin. Their _loud_.

I got bored quick and let my eyes wander. Glancing to my right, I saw some Demeter kids looking at me, and then quickly look away.  
One was the counselor, and the others I'm pretty sure are the older and higher ranking demigods of the cabin. I rolled my eyes, but on instinct glanced over my head.

Nothing. In here for two months and I'm yet to be claimed. Whatever happened to being claimed at thirteen? Seriously, is it that hard? Am I so dumb that my parent's ashamed to claim me?

"Bleh." I muttered out loud. I always think those things, but now a day's I've cared less and less. And yet still more and more. There's this big thing in my life-Knowing my parent is _kinda _big, dontcha think?-and the only person who knows it, is too lazy to notice me.

Great.

"What?" I looked up, Elizabeth was facing me. "You said bleh." She explained.

"No. You said bleh." I said back immediately. Did I mention I'm horrible at making friends, and keeping them?

" No... I didn't." She smirked. "What's bleh?"

"Your face." Zeke spoke up. We both glanced at him. It was a normal response from him, but we hadn't known he was listening in. He looked somewhat surprised that he had butted in.

"What's bleh?" Jake sat up, as if he missed out on something important.

"Nothing. I... I can't wait for capture the flag." I said smartly.

Capture the Flag is Camp's best game. We all love it, even if I haven't gotten fighting down yet.

Zeke grinned. "I love Fridays." We all nodded.

Jake pushed his food around, "Maybe this time we won't be at the creek."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and maybe we'll be claimed." The others agreed. We're always at somewhere like the creek. Not sneaky enough to go to the flag, not good enough to go to the front line.

We made small banter through the rest of the meal, and then went through our classes. The day dragged out, the sun pressing down on us as if its sole purpose was to make the day feel longer.

But, at last, Capture the Flag came.

Just as we thought, the five of us were positioned at the creek like usual. I think our team captains just felt pity for us; not knowing our parents always makes it harder to choose where to put us. Plus, only Marina had found a weapon that fit her.

We were told the same thing we're always told. Stay spread out facing the opposite team's area.

So naturally we were bunched together and talking about the first things in our mind.

"...Everyone makes a bowl in arts and crafts." Zeke said pointedly to Elizabeth.

"Yeah. Including you." She aimed back. He shrugged.

"Why do we have arts and crafts?" Marina asked. Whenever she asks something, she has this lost confused sound to her voice. It's hard not to think of her as a little girl who doesn't know much. But I agreed with most of what she said.

"I don't know. Guess, after the all the monster killing, they want us to have something pure." I suggested. I wasn't a huge fan of arts and crafts. The only reason why I do it is because our cabin's signed up for it. Which means I have to go, or the Stoll brother's will have to punish me, or turn me into Mr. D or something. I'm not a huge fan of arts and crafts, but it's nice to have a sit-down relaxing thing in our schedules.

Jake snorted. "Yeah, and crafts is pure." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, when I hear "crafts" I don't think pure, but what about it would make it _not_ pure?" Elizabeth asked crossing her arms.

Jake kind of hesitated and stared up for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Okay, fine, but there are more pure things we could be doing, if it's aim is to make us more gentle monster slayers."

I was about to reply that I'd rather just have a free period, when I heard something on the other side of the creek.

We all whipped around, seeing someone from the red team walk towards us.

Or someone's.

Five people were coming towards us, their armor shining in the setting sun.

Being in a few of these, I knew what we were all going to do.

We charged.

The fight was quick, or just average, or really fast. I can't really remember. I remember knocking my opponent down with a slice and tripping them behind their knees. Quickly charging to my friends, who were still fighting their opponents.

Right next to me was Marina. She was dodging wonderfully, but her opponent happened to be twice her size.

Well, not exactly, but still.

Getting him from behind, I had distracted him and Marina got the chance slice him across the chest. A serious injury, if he hadn't been wearing armor.

Marina was barely able to glance at me before we both jumped and looked at the forest, on enemy territory.

Suddenly, a whole group of campers burst through. Heck, it looked like half the camp.

All after Percy Jackson.

Who happened to be holding their flag. He was running as if his life depended on it (It kind of did) with a terrified look on his face.

I admit it, I froze. I mean, everyone was running to us. The closest people were feet from him.

I unfroze when Marina ran forward. I quickly went also, and could feel the rest of my friends following behind.

The next few seconds felt like minute-and split seconds all together. Quickly getting rid of anyone close to Percy Jackson, and making sure you're not dead yourself.

Then everyone stopped as Percy jumped over the creek, and stopped fighting.

There where groans and there were cheers. Everyone else came out of the woods, saw the game was over, and joined in on their team.

I was grinning and slightly panting, when I walked up to Marina.

"That was over quick." I said to her. She grinned and nodded.

"I almost-" Then suddenly she stopped and gasped.

I was about to ask what had happened, when other people gasped. Just like that everything got quieter.

They were staring at me. Or, more specifically, above my _head._

_Oh gods._

I looked up so fast my neck has a chance of being sore tomorrow.

I wish I took my time. That moment, was one of the moments that change lives. It sure as heck was the biggest life-changing event of my life.

Above my head, were a boars head, and a dove?

Oh, and I was wearing a white ruffled Greek style dress, with a V neck. And heels. _I_ was wearing _heels._

My reaction? Try to cover myself with my arms. Then I remembered that everyone was staring at me. I stopped and stared forward. Then after meeting a million eyes boring back, I looked at the grass.

Everyone was silent, and then everyone spoke-or yelled-at once.

I heard lots of "_What? _Does she have some rare parent?" And "What the Hades does that mean?"

But what caught my ears, was the few people to say, "What is she? A god?"

Two godly parents. What's the boar stand for? Ares? And a dove and the _dress_ meant Aphrodite.

_Oh dear gods. No._

"That's enough!" I heard a shout. I along with at least a hundred heads turned towards the voice of our trainer.

He looked, surprisingly enough, angry. But I could tell that behind his mask was fear, or maybe dread. Or both?

"We have a claiming." Some murmurs. _No duh_. "All hail, Diamond Heger, daughter of Ares, god of war and weaponry, and Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love!"

People did quick little bows-some just muttered to their friends and stared. I caught eyes with Marina, who was staring at me with the look in her eyes I've only seen a few times. She was staring at me like I was some math problem that you know you can answer, if you read a few times.

I don't like those problems.

"So what, she's a god?" Someone finally spoke up.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Another shouted. I didn't recognize their voices.

Other's repeated the questions in their own words, until Chiron was forced to ask for silence once again.

"For now, we know nothing. What we do know, is that the game is over." There were complaints everywhere. "Blue team won. Off to bed!"

Then he trotted away.

I was still staring where he had gone, so many thoughts racing through my mind I couldn't keep up with them, when Marina came up.

"Come on." She said her voice light and filled with dread. "Let's get you fit in your new cabin."

* * *

**Ah! Gasp! Maybe? No? Surprising or totally not? As long as it's not Mary Sue-ish or throw up worthy then I'm happy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC**

* * *

Diamond POV

I went to my cabin right away. My bed was already made from that morning. All my stuff was folded and packed into my back pack that was under my bunk. Like always.

I'm very organized. It helps with my ADHD to keep everything in its space.

I don't have anything personnel on my bunk. The blue bed sheets that are changed every week, the lumpy pillow that smells suspicious and the mattress with its springs sticking into your back, well. You'd _assume_ I'd say it felt like home, wouldn't you? Sure, Camp feels like the closest thing I've ever had to a home, but still there's something about it that makes me feel uneasy. Like I should be here, but I don't want to.

Because I'm a god. Gods can be here, Dionysus is here after all, but they don't belong here. But I feel like I belonged in the mortal world even _less_. Could it be because I'm still mortal? I don't feel like I belong in camp or the Mortal world? What am I exactly?

I shook my head and looked towards my bunk. I realize that absently I didn't let myself get attached to this cabin.

Like always. Every foster house I ever went to. I always keep my things packed perfectly, if the parents make me put my clothes in a dresser, fine. But I make it so perfectly neat that it would take a minute to pack it all up.

I've never had any stuffed animals. Except the one Apollo gave me on our last night together.

He handed the Teddy bear to me. Then said goodbye and promised to visit.

It was a golden colored, teddy bear that was soft to the touch. It's about a foot long and not too wide. Whenever I miss Apollo too much to bare, I'd take the teddy out of my bag, and hug it for awhile.

But I never left it on my bed. I didn't want people to ask about it. And if someone played a prank on it, it would kill me.

But also, if I had laid it on my bed, then I would be too homey to this place.

Even If I had stuffed animals before this, I wouldn't have left them on my beds. I've never liked feeling closed in, or like there's something or someone taking up too much space.

I want this to be my home. I want to get attached to a cabin and put personnel things up.

I groaned inwardly.

I grabbed my bag from under the bed and put it over one shoulder. I stopped at the door and turned around.

Everyone was watching me.

I forced a smile onto my face and gave a cheerful wave. A few waved back. Others just watched me, as if looking at a puzzle for clues. I caught eyes with the four I considered my friends, then left.

As I walked out I heard a few mumbled words before the door shut.

I took about 25 steps away from the cabin before stopping.

I have no idea where to go. I have _two _godly parents. I've barely had enough time to let it hit me, much less decide where I'm going to spend the rest of my _youth_.

I could go stay with stuck up, air head-fashion-frenzied Aphrodite kids.

Ew.

Or I could stay with the blood thirsty-scary-fighting-frenzied Ares kids.

Ew.

Sighing loudly and dropping my head, I started towards the big house in search for Chiron. Not like I would have been able to sleep anyways.

I tripped about ten times. My old Sketchers were traded to gladiator sandals with heels. Cute, if you like suicidal shoes.

I walked up the steps and pushed opened the front door without thinking.

A conversation between Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Chiron stopped abruptly.

I silently cursed myself for not running away when I had the chance.

I gave my most apologetic smile and said "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering," I started sweetly and ended sour "what in the name of Hades is going on?" I noticed that everyone's faces were shocked; the three had never heard me anything but sweet before. Did I feel any guilt about what I wanted to say? No siree.

I stepped in, my heels clinking on the wooden floor, and let the door shut behind me. I crossed my arms at Chiron, who was currently in wheel chair mode. Not that I blamed him. The roof was too small for someone who was the equivalent of a tall man riding a horse.

"I mean what was that? Announce me having two godly parents then say, "night night!" And trot off? Hello? I'm a fricken goddess. You don't think I need a little clearing up?" I snapped at him. I forced myself not to go on a swearing marathon. This is a mythical camp where the trainings kinda dangerous, I don't want to know what the _punishment _would be.

I glared at him daring for him to disagree so I could go back into rant mode.

What I got instead was totally shocking.

He smiled like I was amusing, chuckled under his breath and sat forward.

"My dear, you are not a goddess, not technically. You should be, but your parents have made it so you are as mortal as any other demigod." His tone saying this is obvious.

I dropped my arms and looked confused.

"Whyyy" My face no doubt in utter confusion.

"Because," Annabeth said taking charge "The great prophecy says-"

"Pardon me, great prophecy?" I asked sincerely. As far as I knew there wasn't one yet. She nodded, no emotion on her face, and continued.

"Yeah, there was one-"

"No one else was there, and we didn't really get it so we didn't tell anyone." Percy added in.

"We weren't sure of what it meant." Annabeth went on. "It was too confusing and well... Over all strange. After a while, we thought it wasn't going to happen for years. And then you were claimed and now..."

"It's getting clearer." Percy finished.

I raised my eye brows. Not sure what to say. I understand that these two are the unofficial camp leaders. Next to them, the other's of the seven's prophecy. I suppose it makes sense they wouldn't tell anyone, they usually don't. But they did tell everyone the last one, like before this one, right?

"So you think I'm in it? What is it about, exactly?"

They glanced at each other.

"It goes like..." Annabeth recited.

_"Gods will fade._

_Two gods for one mortal child, five in all,_

_Work together to come to the gods' aid,_

_All to come to the call, a princess of the skies, a son of magic and fire, daughter of wisdom and the seas, son of death and his queen, a daughter of love and war._

_If together they work, then gods and demigods alike they save_

_If fall into wrong hands, break apart..._

_End of gods,_

_The smallest part,_

_To be the reason,_

_That demigods and gods will be alike_

_And they'll fade away forever."_

For a second no one spoke. I stood still, only slightly swaying as I tend to do in awkward situations.

"Wow" I broke the silence "So I'm not the only freak?" I half meant to break the tension, half meant it.

Annabeth shook her head. I wasn't sure if it was a good sign she was so calm, or a bad sign she didn't object.

"No. There are others like you. Gods that where turned mortal."

Suddenly Percy busted out.

"Hey! What about those four others in Hermes cabin, the ones that weren't claimed?" Annabeth thought about it, her eyebrows furrowing up. I already knew it wasn't true.

I already know who my friend's parents will most likely be.

Marina, Persephone. She was a farmer's daughter; she's gentle and loves the outdoors.

Zeke, Ares. That guy's great with a sword. Or maybe Aphrodite, he is pretty good looking, as some girls say. Anyway he would be my half brother. That would be pretty cool. If I could convince him to be in a different cabin then me, that is.

Jake, Hephaestus, obviously. Lots of demigods of other gods spend time at the forges, but no one's as good as the Hephaestus cabin. He's the closest to it.

Elizabeth is defiantly going to be Hermes. She's almost as good at anything to do with Hermes as his children.

Me. Well, I defiantly didn't want Ares or Aphrodite. Now all I can hope for is that the other four will be friendly. And, smart trustworthy and great at everything, wouldn't want to hold us back.

And will come soon. Being the only god that's not a god, in camp... Even I won't be able to keep my cool.

But I didn't protest. I want my friends to be the other four, but I don't. Since I know quests are dangerous. But I do already trust them all. That's what happens when you're the only not claimed of the whole camp. Mistakes, despite the promise the gods made to Percy Jackson. We made it to and past thirteen, and in till today it didn't seem like anything was changing.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. That could be it... But for now, we can't do anything." She said frustrated and glared at the ground.

Chiron nodded. "I will speak to Dionysus about it, perhaps he knows... But for now, there is nothing for you to do but settle in your cabin."

Percy looked at me. His eye brows scrunched.

"What cabin are you staying in?"

I didn't say anything. Trying to open my mouth to reply, but not having anything to say. By the look on my face they guessed as much.

"You should try the Aphrodite cabin. They're better then Ares." Annabeth said gently. The room practically humming with the awkward silence. My feet itched to leave.

I nodded and smiled. "Kay! Thanks!" I tried to come out chirpy but ended sounding a little high strung.

I turned on my heal before they could so much as blink and all but ran out the door.

I didn't stop until I got to the Aphrodite cabin. There I hesitated, and just stared at the door. It looked normal, a cabin door, but inside... I've heard the rumors and Seen Aphrodite's children in act. Even if they're not all gushy-lovey-dovey-make-up-ey, it didn't change my beating heart.

Hopefully they weren't all asleep. It's all embarrassing enough without having to wake everyone up.

Come On Diamond. They're just people. Why be scared? If the girls are to stereo type Aphrodite daughters, then hang with the guys. Even if they are all stuck up and cocky and flirty, they don't force you into make over's.

Finally, I knocked. I took a deep breath and waited.

The door opened to reveal Piper Mclean, Camp counselor and one of the legendary seven.

She smiled at me warmly as if I was just dropping by for a chat and tea, I smiled back.

Glancing behind her I saw that everyone was up and staring at me.

I kept smiling.

"So. I decided, that I'd rather stay in here with you guys then bunch of Ares kids. There just not my taste, yah know?" I said before it got to awkward. Today is just _not _my day.

Piper smiled unsure.

"I mean, only if you'll have me." I frowned just hating myself for saying those "Oh-I'm-amazing" words.

I pulled back and gave my sweetest smile. I knew why Piper didn't look so excited to have me as a half sister. Everyone says that she wasn't very Aphrodite-ey. She's not girly and doesn't wear makeup, which are the two biggest symptoms of being a daughter of the goddess of love.

_I'm the daughter of the goddess of love_.

Shut. Up. Me.

Piper opened the door up for me.

"Of course we'll have you; any child of Aphrodite is welcomed."

She led me-smile still forced to its limit-to the end of the room.

The last bed on the girl's side was empty.

She pointed at it.

"This one is yours." I smiled and thanked her.

She sat down to the bed next to me, I assumed hers.

I placed my bag on my bed. Then noticed the storage case on the foot of my bed and grabbed my bag and place it in.

Then I sat on my bed and smiled at the boys across the room. They stared at me blankly. I looked away from them, their eyes boring into me.

Everyone's eyes were still on me.

I was starting to find it hard to not start punching their beautiful faces and running away.

So I started easy.

"My names Diamond Heger, by the way, like the jewel."

I smiled around at everyone.

Piper took this as in opportunity to end the awkwardness.

"My names Piper McLean."

She turned to the girl sitting on the bed next to her.

From the girl's expression, I could tell Piper had glared at her.

"Oh! I'm Lacy." she said, which started the onwards circle of telling names. Add in your favorite color or game, and it would be just like elementary school.

Finally, the last boy said his name. I just smiled like I always was. Hoping I didn't look as awkward as I felt. I never remember names when you go around in a circle like that.

Then Piper, thank the gods she's smoother than me, suggested we get ready for bed.

After a blurry few minutes of pulling the curtain to separate the boys and girls, finally changing out of that annoying dress and shoes, and trying not to scream when the girls came out with weird crap all over their faces, the lights finally turned off.

People were still settling into their beds, so I used the opportunity to open my bag and slip out my teddy.

I got under the covers and hugged it tight. Pretending to be asleep, hearing everyone whisper for minutes before quieting down.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, I finally slept, with no dreams.

The sun was just coming up when I opened my eyes.

I quietly got up, careful not to wake anyone, quickly brushed my hair (not that it helped, I was still hideously beautiful.) and put it in a pony tail, put on a camp T-shirt and a pair of Jean shorts.

I made my bed and then stood for a minute holding teddy.

I could leave it out... Just sit it up with my pillow.

I glanced around and confirmed my suspicions.

The Aphrodite girls had a few teddies that were hugging another, or holding a heart. Cute little things that could be souvenirs from their boyfriends, or things to remind them of home.

On the wall above their beds, were pictures, and posters.

Of famous hot singer or actors, athlete's movie trailers, some personnel pictures.

I had a feeling that the Aphrodite girls might see the teddy, maybe start teasing me.

But then again... Maybe if they knew that Apollo gave it to me then they'd be jealous.

I shook my head quickly.

What was I thinking? I don't want to go throwing Apollo around like a trophy!

What would I even call him? Was he my boyfriend? My friend? I placed teddy next to my bag and grabbed my sword.

I tied it to my belt as I left.

I wasn't so sure about the pink... It was almost purple. Magenta? Salmon? And all the diamonds, It looked like it was slightly bedazzled.

But I had to admit it was pretty smart. The whole "Diamond" thing.

Diamond, the hardest but one of the most beautiful jewels.

Strong, Ares, beautiful, Aphrodite.

I smiled to myself. As my shoes made the dirt crunched. .

"Strong and beautiful" Apollo had said.

I walked into the arena and pulled my sword out of the sheath.

I winked at the rising sun before stabbing each dummy in the belly eleven times.

Exactly.


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, though I very, very, much wish I was awesome enough to write them.**

**I don't like this one, either. Hm. **

**Marina POV**

* * *

The sun had just risen when I opened my eyes.

I sat up, wide awake almost immediately as was usual, and glanced around at the quiet cabin. There was nothing but snores and the sounds of people rolling over in their beds, a few sleep mutters now and then.

It felt strange not seeing Diamond there, on the bed behind me, with her long cast of wavy hair all over the place. For the past two months, we got close; not having her here is unsettling.

At first though, I hated her. She annoyed me. Always talking sweetly, acting perfect. Always acting "nice", a totally stereo-typical daughter of Aphrodite.

Then I got to know her for the funny, easily pissed off sarcastic girl she is.

Not having her here was just... Weird. Even if she now truly is a daughter of Aphrodite-something that I always assumed-I couldn't think of her as one, like I did in the beginning. Or a daughter of Ares, though I suppose it makes sense. She seems to be… half and half.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, hating how they burn after just waking up. Making sure I was quiet, I got up and changed. Wearing my usual Camp shirt and shorts, I laced up my sneakers and swindled my ring, making sure it was there.

I threw my hair into a braid as I walked, looking around the camp. The early air mixed in with birds chirping washed calmness over me. I hate waking up, but love being awake early.

Something about that cool breeze in the hot atmosphere, and the emptiness of a usually loud and busy camp just calmed me and put a smile on my face.

I walked to the training arena. Usually I would wake up Elizabeth or Diamond, but now Diamond was claimed as a god and gone in one of her two cabins.

At the moment, I didn't mind being alone to think about everything.

But that went out the window when I found Diamond in the Training arena.

I saw her stabbing a dummy in the belly, a fierce and scary look on her face as she plunged her new bright and shiny pink sword into a dummy that was falling apart. Hay was scattered on the ground.

Her curly hair was in a messy ponytail, the bun on top of her head was the same as yesterday, when she got claimed, with two curls on either side of her face.

For someone covered in sweat, she looked pretty.

Ah, the blessing of Aphrodite.

"Hey, Ruby," I called casually.

She turned panting, and smiled at me, eyes bright and the threatening look on her face moments before had vanished.

"Hey, M! Whatcha doing up so early?"

I was known for sleeping in. Not my fault. I don't sleep much, and is always one of the last to wake up.

I shrugged. "Got bored, what 'bout you?" I glanced at the rest of the dummies.

They all had the exact number of stabs in the bellies. I tried not to feel disturb about this.

Diamond followed my example and shrugged.

"Sun woke me." Then she smiled at it like she and the sun were sharing an inside joke.

We sat at the steps of the arena and looked around at the early bird campers coming out. The sun started rising higher, and the air turned from cool early air to warmer razes, signs of a hot day to come.

"Last night... do you understand any of it?" I turned to Diamond. We hadn't even bothered to make small talk, and I could feel that Diamond wasn't going to try. She gave a soft sigh and looked down. Her arms were resting on her knees, her sword by her side.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't know. I'm still confused. But... I don't know." Her voice low, she shook her head.

I thought for a second. Trying not to say anything that would offend her, but why would the gods have another god? And why send her to camp? I thought that every god became an adult right away, that's what happened in the myth's, anyways.

Whoa, I've never seen a picture of Diamond as a baby. She was a little kid once, right?

"Do you think... I dunno, but bein' a god, I mean, why would you be here?" I struggled to say. My English gets bad whenever I just wake up, or am confused.

"Wellllll." She dragged out the el. "See, I went to the big house last night, and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were there already..." She turned to me with her eyebrows scrunched. Her voice became more serious than I've ever heard it before.

"They told me about the great prophecy. They didn't tell anyone else, no one was there, or something, but... it says there are more people like me."

What? Why would the Oracle have a prophecy as important as the great prophecy and not tell anyone?

But then again, I had heard people say that they didn't know Percy Jackson's prophecy until right before the second Titan War.

But still. If it mentions a bunch of gods that go to camp-Something as absurd as that-wouldn't they tell us?

"How does it go?" I asked carefully. I hoped she would tell me, though if she's not allowed...

She hesitated; she looked like she was trying to remember.

"Gods will fade.

Two gods for one mortal child, five in all,

Work together to come to the gods' aid,

All to come to the call, a princess of the skies, a son of magic and fire, daughter of wisdom and the seas, son of death and his queen, a daughter of love and war.

If together they work, then gods and demigods alike they save

If fall into wrong hands, break apart...

End of gods,

The smallest part,

To be the reason,

That demigods and gods will be alike

And they'll fade away forever."

"Whoa." I said after a few moments of silence. I stared dumbfounded at the step below me, my arms hanging uselessly by my sides.

She nodded. She looked down for a moment before squinting at the sun, not looking lost as I would-and did-feel, but instead annoyed, in a way that said she didn't like what was going on, but knew she couldn't do anything.

It wasn't like her. How she looks from the blessing of Aphrodite-She has eyeliner and light lipstick and probably blush and cover up, and her usually somewhat patchy adolescent aged face was perfectly clear and magazine ready. Sure, Diamond's pretty, but she never wears makeup. And she usually never tries to even make sure she looks fine before leaving the cabin. She likes acting-like she's this sweet goody-two-shoes, and I never understood why she does, but once you get to know her you'll see that by the way she acts, beauty isn't on her mind.

Though she can act girly at times, she's tough, and never would be caught wearing makeup. I'm surprised she's showing her face and isn't showing embarrassment.

She looks better with her natural hair.

Diamond sighed and turned to me. Drumming her fingers on her knees.

"I'm just really scared, you know? I know I'm... Mortal and all but still, it doesn't make any sense!"

She threw her hands up and groaned, glaring up at the sky, like she was cursing the gods.

I didn't say anything. I laced my fingers and unlaced them, over and over again and glanced everywhere but at my friend.

I'm not the best at knowing what to say when someone's upset. That's usually Diamonds job, or Elizabeth's.

I felt really bad for her. Diamonds not the kind of girl to be a part of a big prophecy, I don't think. And every time there's a great prophecy, it means lives are in stake. I was thankful, after hearing the stories that I wasn't here for either prophecy, The Titan's war or the Giants war. Everyone's assumed-hoped more liked it-that they'd have a break. No one's heard a new prophecy, right?

And Diamond being one of the one's chosen for it? It doesn't fit her. She tends to stay in the back and only speaks when spoken to.

After two months of knowing her, I like to think I've really gotten to know Diamond. But the truth is I don't know anything about her.

But I did know she would never admit that she was scared unless she was really scared.

"It'll be fine" I nudged her. "If the gods have waited this long to claim you, then they're not goin' to just drop off suddenly. They'll be five mortal gods in no time." I smiled reassuringly. Though I wasn't sure. The prophecy didn't sound so good. The gods fading... Demigods and gods alike. That did not sound good. I'm proud to say that we're nothing like the gods.

We heard the conch horn blow in the distant. I felt happy, for a reason to end this awkward conversation, and then felt bad for wanting to leave when Diamonds obviously upset-or something.

We both stood up and walked to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

"Yeah, you're right. I should just enjoy these normal days with my cabin as long as I can."

I smiled and nodded.

We said goodbye and went to our tables.

Most everyone was already sitting and eating at my table.

Zeke was coming back from giving his thanks. His hair was messy and he yawned before diving his fork into his scrambled eggs.

I quickly gave my thanks and sat next to Zeke.

"G'mornin." I greeted brightly. He mumbled incoherently.

My toast was very buttery today, that way that the butter soaked into the bread. But my mind was too far away to enjoy it. Elizabeth was sitting across the table; she waved and threw me a smile when she saw me.

"So glad it's Saturday!" She said cheerfully. On Saturdays we don't have classes. It's the day everyone lazes around and just hangs.

I smiled and nodded back.

"How about a little chariot racing? Is your chariot ready?" We've been planning a race for sometime but never got around to it. Diamond and I had made the best chariot ever; we actually put a lot of work in it. We were determined to beat their butts.

She nodded excitedly. "Yep, Leo and I put in a lot of secret weapons, so you watch out, anything could happen." She said mysteriously, waving her fork around. I just laughed.

After breakfast I went to Diamond-who was practically running away from her table- and Liz went to Leo.

We planned to meet up in an hour at the chariot arena.

Diamond and I was in the stable getting the horses ready.

I was petting a jet black one, named Black Jack, according to everyone he was Percy Jackson's Pegasus but he seemed to like anyone who spent the time to pet him. (And bring him sugar cubes)

Diamond was fitting one up and chatting the whole time while I was smiling and petting Black Jack's long nose.

I love horses. I love being in the stables. I even like the smell of hay.

After visiting the Pegasi, though, it makes me sad. Back at the farm, I had a horse. I still do. But it's been forever since I saw her. I was there when she was born, when I was six, and as a youngster she was always timid. It was hard to get her use to anyone, but me being so small-I was actually smaller then-as hard as that is to believe-we grew a bond, the kind of bond you can only have with a horse.

She's completely white with a black mane. Her name is Jasmine, because they're her favorite flowers to eat, since we have about a dozen million all littered across the fields around the farm.

I use to ride her every day. Now, I haven't seen her in almost a year.

After I left, I felt guilty not taking her with me. But I know that's stupid. Where I live in Florida, way on the South side in an area where it's more country and farming land, it's normal to have horses. But I walked through all kinds of cities for almost three months before coming to New York. Even keeping a low profile monsters noticed me. They'd definitely notice a little girl on a horse in New York City.

I knew that my best friend's dad would take care of her and the rest of the farm. Since we lived the closest to each other, across the street and to the left for ten minutes. And who we hired to work on the farm, a few close friends and relatives, will take care of her and all the other animals. I'm quite sure they wouldn't be forced to shut it down or anything, especially since I'm just claimed as missing, my Great-Grandmother would probably take over the farm again.

"Done!" Diamond broke me out of my thoughts.

She had fitted the horse perfectly. I smiled and walked over to lead the second horse out of her stables.

In no time, I had her fitted.

I looked up with an excited grin, to meet Diamond's glare at me.

"How are you so good at that?" She said annoyed then glared at her job. Her's was no difference-the horses where even very similar.

I shrugged.

"My farm had lots of horses, I had my own. Besides, you've only been here two months, it's gonna take a little more time." I told her frowning. Diamond seems to think-even when she first came-that she should be at our level, us who have been here longer. I've only been here half a year, and I'm really on a lower level than most people, but I do have more experience than her.

Funny thing is my life's always been like that. Being a higher level, than people older than me. In stuff that doesn't matter.

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever, horse stuff isn't really my thing." she said all dramactically-sarcastically.

I giggled and we led the horses out. "What's our plan?"

"Win." She replied strongly.

"How?" I shook my head at her thoughtfully look.

"Elizabeth said she had secret weapons? We should get secret weapons."

"And put them where? We're not really children of Hephaestus." Diamond frowned at this, but it was true. Gods, I can't explain how bad I was at shop in school.

We left it at that and went to get our chariot ready. After many oh-my-gods-it's-falling-on-me-help-it's-gonna-crus h-me!'s we got it to the beginning of the chariot racing area.

We admired it for a moment.

It's beautiful. It's a light wood color, with strong wheels and…well, it looked like a chariot. But it's the fact that we two, all by ourselves-with a little (or alot) of help from Jake-made it.

"Let's hope it survives at least on lap." Diamond said.

I agreed.

We met Liz and Leo-her boyfriend of four months now-a few minutes after setting up. Already warm, the sun settling above us and readying itself to burn us slowly. Man, I love summer.

No one was watching, which we were fine with. People would make chariots and race against friends all the time, it wasn't a big deal.

It started out pretty slowly. I was the driver, and Diamond was the defender. The choices was because we've realized that when Diamond drove, she stops every time she's shocked-which means jolting to a stop every time we drive over a rock or the ground was uneven and the chariot was affected. And being this is a Greek chariot we are talking about, that's just about every second.

Hence, I drove.

We were head in head. Both teams pushing their horses as hard as they could go, and glaring at each other's when they had the chance. I felt like at any second our ride was collapse into pieces. Luckily, though, their chariot sounded quite the same. So, after cussing at the others under her breath, being tired of just racing, Diamond took a long Morning star-ya know the thing with lots of pokey spikes at the end-and threw it right at their chariot.

It should have gone through the chariot. At least left some kind of hole. Instead, it just hit the side like a bug and fell harmlessly on the street.

"Hahahha!" Leo laughed like a crazy villain. He was the defender, Liz was the driver.

"Can't stab this baby with a weapon! No sir!" He laughed again.

Diamond growled to herself. "They did something to it." she said holding on to the sides, her knuckles white. Otherwise she looked calm-If you ignored the look of death she was sending Leo and Elizabeth.

I pulled the reigns and willed the horses to go faster.

"We need to stop them, or at least slow them down," As I spoke we passed the circle. Still head in head. I swear if nothing happened soon… Either something'll jump out and we'd all regret it or we'd just have wasted weeks working on our chariots for nothing.

"We only have one more lap left."

Diamond nodded. And knelt to go through our supplies in the compartments under our feet. How she did it without falling off, I didn't know.

She pulled out another mace.

I looked at her with a face. "That didn't work, remember?"

"Duh!" She looked offended. I was still confused what she was thinking.

"I'm going to throw it in front of their wheels! Just drive close enough."

She said this like it was easy. It wasn't. Greek Chariots are extremely unstable. If I got too close, maybe gently tapped the chariot, then both of us could go out of control. Or, before I even got that close, their chariot could sprout some mechanical insane invention of Leo's and we'd go down.

But I did what she said. We didn't have much of a choice, I would make it so we got just close enough not to touch, and that if anything started coming out of their chariot i would quickly pull away.

As we got closer Leo frowned and said something to Elizabeth.

She started pulling the chariot closer to us. It was probably not a good thing in the long end, but at the moment it helped me. Please don't let us die, we won't die. We won't die. I chanted in my head.

They must have not suspected that we were going to throw something at them, since the Mace was still on the floor, being carefully held down by Diamonds foot, which happened to be wobbling a little.

So, when we were a few inches apart, I saw Leo reach behind him as if to press a button.

"Now!" I shouted.

Diamond picked up the weapon and threw it in front of their chariot. It hit right in front of one of their wheels, unfortunately the one closest to us.

Their chariot flew up the back a little and hit into ours, we immediately started going out of control.

I lost sight of Elizabeth and Leo as our chariot started running in the wrong direction.

I caught a glimpse of Diamond holding onto the side of the chariot for dear life.

Without thinking, I steered the chariot in a full circle and stopped.

I wasn't so sure what had just happened, because by the end it sure as heck didn't seem like a full circle.

When the world stopped spinning, I looked for Diamond.

Only to see her about five feet away from the chariot sitting on her butt with the biggest shocked confused face I had ever seen. It made me want to laugh. But I half felt like crying. I hate when everything goes blank from things happening too fast and sudden, like roller coasters.

I saw Elizabeth and Leo's chariot by the stands, and a little onto it. It had come apart and the horses were already gone. The couple were a few feet away, helping each other up.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief, no one had gotten too badly hurt. But then again, no one had won either.

I jumped off my chariot and ran to Diamond. I helped her up and asked if she was okay. She just nodded and looked at me in awe.

Behind her, campers started running up to check out the damage.

A few had the same face as Diamond; I had a feeling that they saw the whole thing. I tried to ignore the feeling of embarrassment running through me.

Behind me Elizabeth and Leo walked up. To my despair the same look on their faces.

"Marina, how did you, I mean, that...Why'd you throw a that thing at us?" She asked the last part at Diamond.

"I dunno." She replied in a shocked voice. I've never caught her so off guard. "I didn't… think it through?"

"Whatever. It sucks that no one won though..." I glanced at our chariot off to the side. It looked pretty fine, maybe a little bumped up.

"Sorry about your chariot." I winced when I saw the shambles it was in.

I saw that a few people were still watching, some going through the damage a few calming the horses. From their looks, they had no worry about us. We seemed to be their mid-day entertainment.

"You got a real talent for chariot racing." Elizabeth approved. "I'm pretty sure I just let go of the reins when the wheel came off."

I just frowned.

" So, you're the reason I almost had a near death experience?" Leo said to Elizabeth.

"Wha-Next time you can drive. Let's see if you'd even of made it that far." She had a smirk on her face.

"No way I can't-I mean, you wouldn't survive being the fighter-person." He mocked.

Elizabeth frowned. "All you do is toss stuff at people and press buttons."

"Yeah, but you always press the wrong button!" he turned to Diamond seriously. "She presses the wrong buttons."

"How many buttons do you have?" Diamond asks, confused.

Grins were growing on both of their faces. I continued to frown, my mind went to think about how many buttons you could have and what would happen if Elizabeth pressed the wrong one, but my mind quickly returned to the crash. I didn't remember exactly what just happened. It was really fast. Did I close my eyes? I just did what was instinct.

"Well. This was a great first chariot race." I tried to joke. The other's seemed to not find it funny. Their faces where in-between shocked and terrified,

Leo pointed above my head. "Maybe that's why."

Above my head was an owl, with a trident.

That's why.

* * *

**Hehe. So, I finally got a laptop. Which means you guys can expect lot's of uploads, that are actually through-ely checked. XD**

**Oh, and uh kinda embarrassing thing to mention, I changed how Jake looks. I realized that neither of his parents are black. i can't say anything else cuz that'll be a spoiler, but yeah. He now is tan and has green eyes.**

**:/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so, I decided to throw in an extra chapter sooner then I was planning, so I could also give you this author note.**

**I mentioned Jake's change of appearance-Gosh I'm so embarrassed D:- and if you've noticed, the prophecy changed. I realized that even if the new version still sucks, it can't possibly suck as much. Again. *Embarrassed* D:**

**Kay, here is an extremely short chapter for you all. **

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" I asked backing up. The thing followed me, fading a little.

Then I realized I spoke in Spanish.

"What? How is that possible?" I tried to not raise my voice many pitches-a habit of mine.

Gasps and murmurs were going through the small crowd. More people were running up.

Everyone started speaking at once, to each other, no one spoke to me.

How? _How?_ I kept asking myself.

"Chiron!" I heard someone shout. "Another god!"

Everyone called out to him. I saw the crowd part as he came through.

He managed a glimpse right before the symbols disappeared from above my head.

He breathed such a loud sigh, I could hear from all the way over here.

"It is claimed! All hail Marina Esperanza, daughter of Athena, goddess of war and knowledge, and of Poseidon! God of the seas and earth quakes!"

Right away everyone began to speak.

"Why is it happening again?"

"Why did it happen the first time?"

"Why are they here?"

Chiron looked uncomfortably towards Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. I guessed they were having a silent conversation.

Chiron silenced everyone.

"We don't know completely, though we do have an idea."

He had to quiet everyone again.

"Two years ago, there was a prophecy by our oracle, Rachel Dare."

Everyone started murmuring. At the moment, Rachel wasn't there. If she was, I bet it would be pretty embarrassing for her, everyone would stare.

"Why haven't we heard it?" Someone shouted.

"It happened when only the seven were around, at the time we decided not to speak of it in till we knew more. It is a much different prophecy from the ones we're use to." He explained calmly.

Everyone started getting mad, saying how it isn't fair that we didn't hear it.

I agree. Everyone heard about the last great prophecy. This time they left us in the blue, thinking that for once we'd have peaceful years at camp. The after affects of the Giant War where still obvious, many people had long lasting injuries. And now, yet again, there's a prophecy. That-most likely-_will not be fun. _

I didn't say anything though. Still in shock.

Wisdom and Water...

Me? No way. I'm not that smart!

Then a part of me reminded myself that I was a ten year old in seventh grade. It sounds better when I tell people I turned eleven in the beginning of the year, making it more like a eleven year old in seventh grade.

Whilst at the school I went to that was normal, it still said something.

But, water? Okay yeah, love to swim. I lived a mile away from the beach, sometimes after daily farm chores my dad would take me and my mom out there. We'd surf for hours. I love the ocean, and surfing. But lots of people do.

But I can't change what happened. I was the daughter of Athena and Poseidon. Who are also enemies. That didn't make much sense.

Chiron began to speak again and I listened in.

"Yes, now it seems like the prophecy is beginning... we will ask Rachel when she gets here. For now, the prophecy goes like this.

_"Gods will fade._

_Two gods for one mortal child, five in all,_

_Work together to come to the gods' aid,_

_All to come to the call, a princess of the skies, a son of magic and fire, daughter of wisdom and the seas, son of death and his queen, a daughter of love and war._

_If together they work, then gods and demigods alike they save_

_If fall into wrong hands, break apart..._

_End of gods,_

_The smallest part,_

_To be the reason,_

_That demigods and gods will be alike_

_And they'll fade away forever."_

He finished reciting and went silent.

No one spoke for about two seconds.

"WHOA." Half the camp said together.

"There are more?"

"The gods are fading?"

"Who are the other three?"

Chiron stomped his hoof repeatedly on the ground.

"We don't know anything else. Please, if I figure any more out, I will share it with you. At the moment."

He turned towards Diamond and me. "I need words with our mortal gods."

Then, again, he turned and trotted away.

Everyone started shouting. I stopped listening and turned to Diamond.

She was looking at me with worried eyes.

Elizabeth was looking really worried for us. Leo had a look of serious thinking. I hoped he wasn't thinking of opening us up to see how we worked.

Diamond came closer to me.

"Come on, let's go. I don't like standing here while they talk about us."

So we walked up to the big house, everyone having eyes on us the whole time.

* * *

**I don't own nothin, 'cept my spanking new laptop. Curtesy of all the babysitting I've been doing. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

***disclaimer* I do not own anything but my plot and OC's.**

**Thank you for reading my loves**

**Oh! And I should say it now, I'm sorry if I make Leo OOC. I love the guy, but don't know him enough.**

**But, there's like this thing, that would help me know his character better and have less chances of OOCing, and all that stuff. It's called, ****_The House of Hades_****. And, you know, ****_a hundred more books after that._**

Elizabeth.

Today just turned out crappy. Nancy, a daughter of Hermes woke me up since Diamond had moved out and Marina was already gone, then our chariot racing failed and Marina got claimed-awesome-'cept for the two gods thing-AND we learned a new prophecy.

Plus, no one even won the chariot racing!

And now Marina is also a god. Two close friends, both apart of some dangerous prophecy, they could get themselves killed! It wasn't fair.

Leo and I walked away a little after the two did.

After moments of silence he spoke.

"Weird." One word, but it perfectly described-well, everything at the moment. I nodded and turned to face him.

"Did you ever think sweet 'lil Marina would be daughter of Athena or Poseidon? Or both?" I shook my head. Marina's mentioned her love of the ocean and surfing, but tons of people do!

And I'm pretty sure she's not extremely smart. At least she hasn't shown it. When she first came, she would constantly ask me to repeat things slowly, or explain longer words. Yes, she hadn't spoken English for awhile, but still. Children of Athena are usually very bright, and they always show it. Marina, she almost always asks "what's that?"

"Yeah, you know I always expected her to be the daughter of some out door's god. Persephone, Demeter. Hypnos." He joked. Marina always seemed to be sleeping.

"And Diamond?" I asked with a smirk. We've been having a debate going on-Ares or Aphrodite? Diamond's parent's being her parents is no surprise. Well, I mean, other then them _both _being her parents.

"I dunno. I guess we were both right, It's kind of hard to tell." He shook his head at me. "What is she? Weird for a daughter of Aphrodite or weird for a daughter of Ares?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. It's like she's Bipolar! I swear one second she's giggling about something girly then the next she's beating my ass in sword fighting."

Leo laughed and commented on how everyone can beat me, and then agreed.

"I wonder who the other three are..." I trailed off thinking of the possibilities. Fire and magic. Death and his queen. Princess of the skies.

"As long as it's not me. I've had enough quests. Or you." He added at the end, as if only to make me feel better.

I tipped my head to the side a little, like I always do when I'm solving a puzzle. Which I'm absolutely obsessed for. Puzzles, word crosses, mazes, you name it, I'll answer it. Or, I'll _try_ to solve it, at least.

"What if it is me?" I asked absently, my mind racing.

"What? Why? It's not you! You're just a normal demigod, you're not special!" He exclaimed immediately. I raised my eyebrow at his random outburst.

"Well, I mean you're special-not that messed up "special" way of course-"

"Leo?" I interrupted. "Shut up." I laughed.

"I know what you mean." He shoved me.

"Hm. Well, I take it back, you're very special." I gave a theatrical gasp.

"I'm special? Leo, you're the king of… Special people." I fought a grin.

"What? I'm special? I'm special? Would a special person be able to… to…" He looked around desperately. I grabbed his hand to keep him from doing something to embarrassing-and totally proving me right-And just laughed.

"But what if I am, I mean, Diamond and Marina, both over thirteen-well Diamond is but Marina is still thirteen-they should have been claimed by now. Same with me, Jake and Zeke. But we all five weren't. Then, last night, Diamond was claimed! Then today, Marina was claimed! Each by two gods, they're a part of the prophecy-"

"Why does that mean you're apart of the prophecy? More campers could come this summer you know." Leo cut me off.

"Come on, I'm fifteen, I've been here almost two years, and haven't been claimed yet. Neither have Jake or Zeke. It makes sense." I gave a face and looked at him, he looked away with a very serious face. I know how he hates prophecies-no surprise there after the Giant War-But I couldn't help but think, awhile ago after his Prophecy ended, he had told me there was no new prophecy. Had he lied? It doesn't sound like him, but then again I didn't know him well those days.

"Yeah, but.. Prophecies suck it's all-fighting and ahh- then you're all like yay! It's over! But then it's like, oh, no, you got something else to do before you can even start finishing.." He trailed off making more movements with his hands and sounds that probably only make sense in LeoLand.

I gave up trying to understand him a few moments back, and started to think of the prophecy. If I was a part of it who would I be?

He's got a point. I certainly do not want to be a part of the prophecy. I just want to stay till winter, and then try at my house again. Last summer, didn't work out. But it may this time. I couldn't wait. I hadn't seen my family for practically a year. I sent them an iris message and they freaked, but then they slowly became cool with it, what I really am.

Downside, I wouldn't see Leo as much. Also, I'd have to go to _school._

Besides, who would I be? When I worded this to Leo, he asked, "Hades and-er-Persephone?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not great with the dead-Like anyone else I suppose- and plants isn't my thing." I replied, sort of guessing though. At least, the few times Marina's dragged me out to the strawberry field, nothing opened up in me. And, well, death's death. I have no longing to raise the dead or live in darkness.

Except for the fact that having an un-dead army at your signal would be awesome.

We moved on.

"Princess of the skies?" I wrinkled my nose and shook my head vigorously.

"I'm guessing princess of the skies is Zeus and Hera's kid?" I asked. He shuddered and nodded.

"Yeah, just skip that, there's no way you're related to Tia Collida." he shuddered at his ex babysitter/queen of the gods name. "Besides, Hera doesn't have kids."

"Fire and Magic," I said next. "Fire... Hephaestus?" then I realized what I said and we both went, "ahhugh."

Yuck. No way in Hades was I related Leo. I've kissed him, to think he was my brother, yuck.

Plus Magic was probably something like Hecate. Which is not me. But then again, how I would I know? It would be pretty cool...

"Yeah, you're right, no way am I apart of the prophecy." I said thankfully raising my head and grinning happily.

"Any second now some poor guy is going to come through the barriers, then he's going to be claimed, then the rest will be claimed and they'll all be set off to do whatever it is they'll have to. But not us. We'll just sit back for the show." He told me casually like we were off to the Movie's

He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked onto the strawberry field, changing the subject to any random thing we thought of.

I woke up the next day to Nancy, an older daughter of Hermes, shaking my shoulders.

I yawned and thanked her before jumping out of bed to get ready.

As I brushed my tangled mane, I thought about yesterday.

After Marina was claimed, Leo and I just walked around in till we got hungry. The camp fire that day wasn't very exciting. Despite how hard the Apollo cabin tired, no one sang along.

Diamond and Marina weren't there, and Chiron just sat in the back with a face that clearly read, "Too busy thinking to talk."

After wards, I saw Marina walking with Percy Jackson to cabin two. I waved at her and she waved back.

I guess she choose cabin three because Athena was so filled. Either that or she likes Poseidon better.

I wonder how she must of felt. Being brother and sister with two heroes of Olympus. And how _they_ felt. Annabeth and Percy were the biggest couple, behind them Jason and Piper.

It must of been kind of... Creepy, to know your parents had a kid together. Uck.

The Aphrodite cabin had nicknamed them Percabeth. It must have been annoying having people always gossiping about your relationship and giving them names.

When Leo and I were first going out, they gossiped about us to. Leo being of the great seven he's pretty popular. Though most of the Aphrodite cabin don't like him. Which i hate. They don't like any children of Hephaestus.

But they always gossiped about how weird it is that Leo had a girlfriend. They'd make fun of me for kissing him. They'd tell me to _watch out, I wouldn't want to catch a disease._

I hate the Aphrodite cabin. Or at least most of them. Piper's really nice. We became friends through Leo, and she's nothing like some of her sisters.

Anyways, it must be awkward. Having a half sister with your boy/girlfriend.

Finally my hair was untangled. I was already dressed in my usual camp clothes of shorts and a camp t-shirt. I put on my shoes and followed the rest of the cabin to the dining pavilion.

I saw Marina sitting across from Percy, on the side that faced the beach and not the rest of the campers.

Diamond was sitting with the Aphrodite cabin again. It looked like a girl was talking to her. She looked pretty bored but she managed to add in once and then. She didn't look very upset, or happy as I imagined she would be now that she wasn't alone.

I gave my thanks to the gods, asking my parent to claim me soon, and I dug in.

Zeke sat on my left and Jake on my right.

"Weird, isn't it? I never could of imagined Diamond or Marina as gods. Or even demigod children of those gods." Jake shook his head confused, dropping it close to his food. I wanted to tell him not to get his food in his hair.

Zeke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I didn't think Marina would be Poseidon or Athena... And Diamond being Ares? Eh, okay I guess." Zeke shrugged and went back to his food.

As well as I know the guy, I still don't understand how he got calmer in weird situations.

"I wonder who the other ones will be... and what does it mean, the gods die, can't gods not die?" I drank some of my orange juice.

"I heard that gods can fade... I heard that Pan faded." Jake said.

"If they're all dying out, then why would they make Marina and Diamond mortal? Why not make them gods if gods are running out?" Zeke said.

"Apparently they need people as powerful as a god, but I guess gods would have enough power to say no, so they made them demigods." I said annoyed. Why can't gods do their own work? How come they have to make the demigods do it? And then they treat us badly!

"Marina was claimed the day after Diamond was claimed. Maybe someone would be claimed today, the day after that and the day after that." Jake stuffed some scrambled eggs into his mouth when he was done speaking.

"And then they'll be another prophecy, and camp will be surrounded around it." I said glumly, placing my toast on the plate. I wasn't hungry anymore.

I wasn't there for much of the sevens prophecy, but i remember the war, the scariness of not knowing whether the seven were going to make it back, if they didn't make it back, it would mean the end of us all. Every second was filled with training for the giant army. I don't want that to happen again.

I thought about the prophecy while strumming my fingers on the table.

"I hope the next kids come soon." I said absently.

"Who could it be?" Jake said. "Princess, that's got to be Hera and Zeus, right? But Hera doesn't have children." He sounded confused.

"Yeah, with mortals, she does with Zeus." Zeke chewed his food glumly. "But the big three only just started to be able to have kids. In less their two years old... Marina shouldn't have been born, right?"

"I don't think it counts, since their gods... Sorta." I said.

No one spoke more. I guess we all started thinking about the prophecy. Or tried not to.

The dining pavilion was quiet today. Most people just ate silently, some spoke quietly. I noticed Marina talking to Percy, both smiling. Diamond was eating quietly, glancing out of the corner of her eyes around the pavilion.

I sighed and ate my toast. I could just feel how confusing the next few days are gonna be.

* * *

I totally disappeared off the face of the earth for awhile. :/ Hm.

I'm gonna be gone next week, dunno If I'll update or not.

Kay, bye!

Read, Review, Recycle.


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer* I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm just a newly turned fourteen year old girl sitting in a red chair and listening to Never Shout Never. Yeah, not Rick R.**

**Hey! Thanks to all my readers, especially my faithful reviewer SkinofInk. Thanks for all the feedback!**

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

Am I a bad friend to say I was happy that Marina was claimed by two gods? And is apart of a Great prophecy-which-always-ends-horribly-and-is-like-a- superduperwuper-dangerous thing to be apart of?

I feel like it. But, I'm _so glad_ that I'm not alone.

Chiron saying that he needed to talk to us? Scary. The walk there made me feel like I was back in school and I got caught punching someone, and knew I had no choice of getting out without punishment.

People stared at us the whole time.

I glared at them, most turned away but some ignored my glare and kept right on staring.

Gods. Take a picture.

When we walked up to the big house, we both-oh-so-obviously hesitated at the door.

"What do you think he's gonna say?" Marina turned to me, her voice was filled with worry.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Beats me. Hope he explains everything." I pushed open the door. I figured there was nothing to do but get it over with.

Chiron wasn't inside the room, so we walked over and sat on the couches. They were old, and made a sound as we sat down. I almost laughed at the old floral pattern.

We heard someone walk through the hallways towards the room we were in. Both standing up, we expected to see Chiron.

We should have remembered he'd sound like a horse, because instead of our Centaur trainer, a god walked through.

"Hm, what are you two doing here? Is it that time already?" Mr. D walked over and lounged on the chair on the head of the table that was to their left.

He sipped a soda that appeared in his hand.

"So, Which one's are you all?" He turned to us. When we didn't speak he sighed and motioned us over.

"Who are your two parents? Hm? I need to know to keep track, dimwits."

I rolled my eyes as Marina continued to look at him innocently.

We walked over and took seats at the end of the table, as far away as possible from him.

"I'm the daughter of Ares, and Aphrodite, Marina is the daughter of Poseidon and Athena." I told him once we sat.

Marina flinched in the corner of my eye. I knew how she felt. Still not use to being called their daughter.

Most demigods want to be claimed. And I'm not saying we didn't, but not like the others. It wasn't the biggest thing on our minds, or anything. I suppose it's because gods don't judge themselves on who their parents are, their powers don't come from them. It's their own thing.

Do we have our own things? Our own power? I'd love to find that out, but I'd like to be told what it is, instead.

I can totally see myself jumping off of cliffs and getting drunk in the hopes that my power is flying and wine-stuff.

Mr. D groaned. He glared at Marina.

"You're not going to be anything like your annoying brother, Paul Johnson, are you?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Wait… you mean Percy Jackson?" Marina asked confused.

I had heard campers say how annoying he was with names, though I haven't spoken to him since my first day, and barely even then.

But, is he kidding? Who doesn't know Percy Jackson's name?

"Yes, Marry, that's what I said." Mr. D said annoyed.

"My name's Marina." Marina said softly to herself.

"And you, Ruby, you were claimed first, that's not good." He motioned to me with his soda. He seemed to think it fine to just leave it there.

"What's not good?" I didn't like the way the god had said that.

Actually, I don't think I'd like it said-_anyway_.

Before Dionysus could answer, if he had even heard or cared, Chiron rolled in through the door, in his wheelchair.

I suppose its easier in the Big House? Not sure. Walking as tall as riding a horse inside could be annoying.

"Ah, you're already here, of course, you must have plenty of questions." We nodded vigorously. "As do I, unfortunately, I know no more then the prophecy.

I hope to be getting a message from the gods, but so far they have not told me anything." He rolled up to the table and turned to Mr.D.

"I don't suppose you know anything, Dionysus?" Mr. D looked at him bored.

"Of course I do." He said simply. Like it was obvious.

"What do you know?" Marina asked leaning forward.

"That you two are gods, turned mortal, that are going to save us, Blah, blah, blah." He gulped some soda then burped.

I glared at him.

"What else do you know. Why are gods dying? Isn't that impossible?" I ask tensely.

I wasn't liking this guy. If Dionysus knew so much then it wouldn't be such a bad thing to tell us would it?

No, cause he's _far_ too busy.

He sighed. "All that I care to say is that their plan, is stupid. And that I am hungry. If you don't mind, I'm going to get a pizza. Actually, go ahead and mind, I don't care."

Then he stood up and walked out of the room.

Marina and I glared where he walked off.

"I suppose that did not help much."

Chiron turned to us, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dears, In till we know more we must go on as normal."

"How will we do that?" Marina beat me to it. "We're gods, mortal gods, whatever, but we can't just go on as normal!"

"People are going to want to know what's going on, and there's more of us, sooner or later we're going to have to figure this out." I added, meaning now. Now now now.

Chiron sighed. Then nodded.

"Yes, I will see what I can do. Meanwhile, I say you two train as much as you can. And Marina, If I could suggest, I would say to choose the Poseidon cabin, less full."

He rolled out of the room the same way that Mr. D did. The room was soundly very silent, filled with nothing but the soft sounds from outside, and all the confusion and shock filling our ears.

For a second we didn't speak.

"That was helpful." Marina sarcastically said. I nodded. Then gave a sigh that ended in a groan.

"Camp fire's gonna be Hades tonight."

"Maybe we can skip it? I'd rather not go."

I nodded. I felt embarrassed and annoyed just _thinking_ about the campers staring.

We eventually left the big house, skirting around camp where no one else was, just talking about the prophecy. When everyone went to dinner, we went to the Hermes cabin.

While Marina packed up her stuff I sat on my old bed looking around. We talked about who would be who, according to the prophecy.

"Elizabeth." I said. It made sense. She too wasn't claimed.

Though I'm still sure she should be the daughter of Hermes. Though It may be because Elizabeth has spent so long in this cabin that she's alike the other demigods.

"Maybe she'll be Persephone and Hades?" I suggested. "She can be scary sometimes."

"Maybe. Then the other two... Only other people at camp it can be is Jake and Zeke. Maybe, Jake. Hephaestus and Hecate. And Zeke, Zeus and Hera?"

I nodded. Jake, defiantly. Zeke... I could see him being a prince. I guess. He's quiet at times and can be serious, but is a funny guy. But I have no experience with Kings and Queens. I'm pretty sure he isn't like Jason Grace, though.

"I hope they come soon. I hate this. It's only been a day and I'm already sick of everyone. Everywhere I go, they stare at us!" I exclaimed.

It was annoying. I'm use to people paying attention to me, I've always stood out, because I've tried so utterly hard not to. But this, they hate me, they stare at me, they talk about me because I happen to be born. Like I chose my parents.

Marina sat down next to me, done packing.

"Tomorrow is goin' to be Hades. Everyday will be. Even when the others are claimed." She said with no emotion.

I nodded. "I hate attention." I said angrily.

Marina smiled.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, and Ares, hatin' attention." She giggled softly. "Never would have thought that possible."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not like them. While I was in school, no matter how hard I tried to hide, they paid attention to me. It was annoying." I grumbled. At first, they hated me. I'm tougher than the boys, have a bad temper, and may sound it, but am not girly, no matter how good I am at that crap. I'm loud I'm noisy and forget to be quiet sometimes.

Then, I changed myself. They still hated me, I was too annoying. But not as much.

"Yeah. I tried to hide to. It didn't work." Marina said mostly to herself.

"What? When?" Marina never talked about her life before. Once and then she'd say how she lived in Florida, on a farm, but not much more then that.

And it was mostly to explain why she's so good with horses.

That still annoys me.

But the joke was on us both. She could have lived in the city, she'd still be good with horses.

"During school. I didn't know anyone or any English, and I'd try

to hide but that just made people notice even more. After awhile I got annoyed and just stopped carin'."

I was confused.

"Why did they pay a lot of attention to you? And haven't you not gone to school for like two years?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I skipped grades, and I was home schooled 'till I was ten. Do you think they're done with dinner?" She tried to change the subject, shifting around uncomfortable.

"So, what, you were in fifth grade?" I saw her face and knew I was wrong.

"Sixth? Seventh? Am I gonna have to go higher, miss daughter of wisdom?" She flinched and looked away embarrassed.

"No. Seventh." She muttered.

That shocked me. I was in ninth grade when I left, when I was in seventh grade I was… Twelve, most of the year.

Right now I'd be going into tenth after summer. And yet this little thing, who gets confused at long, hard, words, and who is quiet in crowds and only talks when spoken to in less she knows you, was in seventh grade as a ten year old?

"Wow, girl, how could i not of known you were so freaking smart." She shrugged, blushing embarrassed.

"I'm the daughter of Athena." She said fake modestly. "It's like sayin' that i didn't know you were strong. It's obvious." She said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Well, I did get more Aphrodite," I flipped my hair with my hand.

We laughed.

I stood up. "Let's see if they're done."

We walked out and Marina ran into Percy Jackson, who said that Chiron sent him to find her to help her move into their cabin.

I said good bye and started walking off to the Aphrodite cabin.

Hoping Marina's first night wasn't as awkward as mine was.

I was one of the first ones in my cabin. On the way there when I noticed people staring at me, I decided in a split second to try the, "I'm cool with what happened." Reaction.

I smiled at two girls and three boys who were in the middle of the room talking, which of course stopped abruptly when I walked in.

I went to my bed and started pulling out my pajamas.

"Glad you're not the only outcast?" A boy, whose name I've forgotten, called over.

I straightened up.

I turned around with a carefree smile on my face. "I'm sorry, outcast?" I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, outcast." He stepped forward with a smirk on his face, his friends following.

"The gods thought you and your little friend was so worthless, they threw you out and made you mortal, so that some monster could get rid of you."

I frowned, crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you hear, out of those perfect little ears of yours, the prophecy says that they made us to save them." I tensed my jaw.

He continued smirking, the other followed suit, though one frowned as if she was confused.

Oh gods, and these are my siblings!

"Sure, that's their excuse. I wouldn't be surprised if you all are what's killing them. I mean, look at how long it took for them to even claim you two!"

They all laughed. I clenched my fists and jaw, ignoring my want to punch them in the face.

I was about to open my mouth for a comeback, when I heard a voice.

"Stop it." Piper was in the doorway.

"We all heard the prophecy, the five are made because the gods need them. They are not outcasts, and they're much better than you all, then all of us for that matter. I wouldn't be making enemies with one of the mortal gods, one day, we're going to need them to save our lives." She said sternly, glaring at them.

I totally suspected that they would backtalk her, embarrass her in some way, but instead they just dropped their smirks and backed off.

Piper walked up to me.

I was standing there, arms still crossed, with a hesitant expression.

"Ignore them, they're idiots."

I actually expected her to yell at me too. You shouldn't of talked back, you shouldn't be in this cabin, instead she really is on my side.

"Uh, yeah, idiots." I muttered.

I wasn't so sure. What if we were thrown off of Olympus?

Prophecy or not, why didn't they raise us themselves?

I dropped my arms and looked at Piper.

"Thanks, I was totally lost there." She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? You seemed like you could handle yourself, I almost wish I didn't step in, would have loved to see someone walk over them for a change."

I smiled. "The only thing I had left to resort to, was punching, which I've learned never works." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Yeah, teachers always blame you." I looked at her surprised.

"You've been in fights?" I always thought children of Aphrodite would be perfect.

Popular at school, never getting into fights, teachers loving them.

"Yeah, don't think that just because I'm counselor I'm like most of our siblings. I've been kicked out of plenty schools and got into plenty fights." She shook her head a little.

I stared at her in amazement. "And I was afraid that I was related to a bunch of perfect barbies."

Maybe being in this cabin wouldn't be so bad.

At least I had one friend. And I have Marina, and soon, I'd have three others, exactly like me.

* * *

**A/N Awww, sisterly love... XD**

**So, I wannah ask you guys, do you think I should get a beta? I really don't want one, though I think I should get one. Seeing as even though I read through the thing a bunch of times, I always seem to miss some mistakes.**

**HEHEHEHE. Eight days 'till the House of Hades comes out.**

**I've officially allowed myself to count the exact days, instead of just the weeks.**

**EEEEEK!**

**Apparently, me giggling and grinning and being all YAYAYAY is totally normal cuz my family isn't even glancing at me. haha.**

**So, 'till next time!**


End file.
